


Precious

by kisssanitygoodbye, moodymarshmallow



Series: Like Attracts Like [11]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/pseuds/kisssanitygoodbye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine can make everyone a little too honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Moodymarshmallow

Theron’s hand shot out and collided with the empty bottle, sending it rolling across the floor in a lazy, aimless arc. Luckily the thick, lush Antivan red inside was long gone, and the bottle bounced against the leg of Fabian’s small desk before coming to a stop. In front of the fire, where the bottle had sat upright before its sudden trip across the room, Theron Mahariel lay on his back, in his small clothes, drunk, giggling, and writhing. ****

With one hand planted on the floor on either side of Theron’s hips, Fabian Hawke lowered himself to once again put his mouth on Theron’s stomach. Having found just the right amount of pressure to apply with his teeth to send Theron into convulsive giggles, he placed a light kiss to Theron’s belly button before once again dragging his teeth down to where a wispy trail of red hair disappeared into his smalls.   
  
“You have to stop!” Theron pressed his hands against the top of Fabian’s head, pushing, grabbing at his hair, just drunk enough to be too clumsy and weak to make any progress.   
  
“I don’t have to do anything,” Fabian said. He punctuated his words with light nips up Theron’s side, ducking his head when Theron ineffectually pushed at it. “This is my house, my fireplace, and that was my wine you guzzled, you lush.” He ran his fingers light and quick over Theron’s smallclothes, grinning to find him hard despite the wine.   
  
“You had plenty.” Theron pawed at him, finding his arm and wrapping his strong fingers around his biceps. He tugged, and Fabian followed, moving over Theron’s body to rest a knee between his legs and prop himself up with his elbows.   
  
“Not nearly as much as you,” Fabian said, but his cheeks were just as flushed as Theron’s, and there were no teeth behind his words. Theron tilted his head and mimed a kiss, reaching for the back of Fabian’s head when he lowered it to give Theron what he wanted. They kissed like giddy teenagers, clumsy and laughing, sweet and overeager, bumping noses before pulling apart.   
  
“I’m better at drinking than you are,” Theron said. He stretched, smiled, and leaned up to kiss Fabian right on the tip of his nose. “If I’d let you have that entire bottle you’d be piss-drunk and passed out.” A wry smile and a shift of his hips and Theron was pressing his cock against Fabian’s bare thigh. “Now how fun would that be?”   
  
“You’re going to wear me out one of these days.” Fabian rolled dramatically to the side, an arm over his eyes as he flattened himself out onto his back. Theron’s weight, insubstantial as it was, immediately pressed onto him, and he opened his eyes to find the elf straddling him, looking down at him, backlit by the fire and smiling toothily.   
  
“Do I need to trade you in for a younger model?” Theron asked, cocking his head playfully to the side.   
  
Indignant, Fabian pushed himself up on his elbows, his brow knit. “I am ten years younger than you still. It’s hardly my fault you’re some kind of sex addict.”   
  
Theron laughed, then cupped Fabian’s cheeks in his hands.   
  
“You are so, so adorable when you get angry. Did you know that? I can hardly stand it. I just want to kiss your red cheeks and tell you how precious you are.” Theron kissed Fabian’s forehead, resting his lips there longer than necessary.”Precious, foolish Fabian.”   
  
Redder than he ought to be from the wine, Fabian sat up fully, wrapping his arms around Theron’s warm, pliant body, pulling him chest to chest and burying his face in his shock of red hair, getting lost in it so Theron wouldn’t see the tears coming to his eyes.


End file.
